


Big Brother's Reaction

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Big Brother Derek, Boyfriend Spencer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“When are we gonna tell him?” you asked Spencer as you sat up in bed that morning. “I hate lying to him.”

Spencer tackled you back down to the bed, peppering your face with kisses before you both had to get up and get dressed for work. “I hate it too,” he admitted, “but you’re his little sister, so I wanted to make sure that we were going to be a thing for the long haul. I didn’t want him to think you were a passing phase for me - although you could never be that to me.”

You grabbed his head in your hands, planting a kiss on his lips. “Well, we’ve been together for more than six months now and I know I’m in it for the long haul.”

“I am too,” he said, his arms wrapped around his bent knees. “I just have to figure out how to bring it up with him.”

“Maybe I should,” you said, thinking it might be better coming from his little sister.

“Are you sure?” he asked, not wanting to leave you to take the brunt of Derek’s anger by yourself. “He’s gonna be pissed. I know he loves me, but at first, he’s gonna hate that anyone is dating you.”

“I know,” you said, “but I figure he can’t stay mad at me for long. I’m the baby sister.” You smiled knowing the power you held over your big brother as the baby of the family. “And I might be able to convince him sooner rather than later that you’re the best possible person for me.”

“If you’re sure, then I’m good,” he said, sighing with relief. He’d been dreading the conversation apparently. “So…when are you gonna tell him?”

You hadn’t really thought that far ahead. “I have no idea. I’m just gonna have to find a way to work it into conversation. This week hopefully.”

—————–

Two days later, you were out in Wisconsin on a case. Derek and yourself had been paired up to go investigate the crime scene, which was good by both of you. You loved working with your big brother and he loved being protective of you.

Once you’d taken in everything at the crime scene, Derek brought up his beliefs about the unsub and the profile. “From the look of it, he knows these women in some way - exes? Prostitutes, possibly?” he said, looking down at the obvious overkill on the second victim. You agreed. It looked personal. Definitely not random.

“You okay?” you asked as he shook his head.

“It just makes me worry about you and Sarah and Desiree,” he replied. “Makes me hope you’ll never come across a guy like this.”

Now was your opportunity. “I won’t Derek,” you said. “You know I won’t.”

“Don’t be so sure,” he said, “Anyone can end up in a situation they never imagined.”

“Oh, I know that,” you started, “It’s just…I’m already with someone that’s great for me.”

He was walking up ahead to another part of the crime scene when his head snapped around violently. “What? You’re seeing someone?”

“Mmmmhmmmm,” you said, tight-lipped. You wanted to give him a minute for the shock to dissipate.

“How come you didn’t introduce me?” he asked hotly. “I don’t mean to be an ass, but I wanna make sure you’re okay. Why wouldn’t you introduce him to me?”

“Because,” you hesitated, tapping your foot up and down with your hands on your hips. “Because you already know him…It’s Spencer.”

“WHAT?!”

Oh, his head was about to explode. Eyes wide, he rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what to say before ripping his phone out of his pocket. Oh, no. He was calling Spencer.

“What are you doing?” you asked, jumping on his back and attempting to rip the phone from him. It worked. “Stop that! You were just saying that you didn’t want to have to worry about me. You don’t! I’m with Spencer! You love Spencer! You know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

“Give me that phone, Y/N,” he said, walking toward you and attempting to pick you up by the waist.

“No fucking way,” you said, “Not until you can calm down and realize that I am in the best place I can possibly be - from your point of view and mine. Breathe dammit. What possible reason could you have to be angry?”

“My baby sister…” he breathed - to no one in particular.

“That’s the best you can come up with?” you asked. “I’m younger than him? It doesn’t matter. He loves me, I love him and just like you, he’d die before letting anything happen to me.”

On the way back to the station, Derek said nothing, zoning out as you drove. “Okay,” he started by the time you were almost back, “I may have overreacted.”

“May have?” you said facetiously, pulling up to the station parking lot and parking the car angrily. Good thing there were no other cars around. “You completely overreacted.”

“I…yea,” he said, “I just worry about you.”

“I know you do, but I’m okay. I can defend myself and now Spencer is there for me too. I love him, Derek. And I know you love him too. Please don’t let this affect your relationship with him.” That was the last thing you wanted.

“I won’t,” he replied, pulling the door open for you as you walked back into the station. “But you know I have to have the big brother talk with him, right?”

You rolled your eyes. “Please, please, please don’t make it awkward.”

“You!” he said, pointing to Spencer as soon as he was in his line of sight. The three of you were the only ones in the room. “You hurt my sister - ever - and I will kill you.”

“Duly noted, Morgan,” he replied immediately, saluting him as Derek allowed a tight smile to form. Spencer sighed the biggest sigh of relief. 

“How long have you been dating?” he asked Spencer. Oh great, now he was going to start grilling him.

“Over six months,” you watch Spence reply, while he came over to wrap his arms around you.

Derek bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Jesus…so three months ago, when you came in and I said it looked like you had gotten laid because you looked tired - and you said you’d been up all night…your lady friend that you were telling me about…WAS MY SISTER?!”

"Nooooooo,” Spence drew out, realizing what he’d said months before.

“So you were cheating on her then?” Derek said, tapping his foot and motioning toward you.

“Nooooooo,” he repeated. Spencer had come into contact with some of the worst people in existence, but the look on his face in this moment definitely made his top five most scared moments.

You grabbed Spencer’s hand and laughed, hastily making your way to the exit - with Derek close behind.


End file.
